All Roads Lead to Happiness
by TDCSI
Summary: Jenny is flying to Sydney with Gibbs as her protection, only they never make it. With them MIA, the team searches for them and uncover a possible assassination attempt on Director Shepard. While waiting on an island Gibbs and Jenny reconcile their past and decide that they want the future together they've always wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Hello out there in fiction land, this is my first attempt at writing an NCIS fic, more specifically, Jibbs. I always thought the two characters were perfect together and a little disappointed when TPTB killed our beloved Director Shepard.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or anything related to its characters or producers or CBS. But the do make a damn good television show.

This story takes place in season 5. In my world there is not poisoning happening to Jenny, but there is an attempt on her life. Jenny and Gibbs find themselves on an island and have to wait for rescue. While they are away things begin to uncover.

* * *

All Roads Lead to Happiness

Director Shepard stood on the floor in MTAC looking at the live video feed from SecNav. She's listening as he's explaining to her why she needs go to Sydney Australia on the Navy's behalf.

"Yes sir, I understand. Are you assigning a detail for me?" She questions her boss.

"Yes, but I want to keep things very casual and low key. I have a jet standing by at Dulles. You'll fly to Honolulu to refuel and arrive at Sydney." She sighed at the length of the trip. "Now, as far as protection…" Davenport looked down into an open file. "You seem to have a track record of breaking protection, so I've made the decision to have Agent Gibbs accompany you." She opened her mouth to protest but the Secretary continued. "I don't want to hear it Director. I have the upmost confidence in Agent Gibbs to do his job. Doubtful you'll be able to slip his protective bubble." Davenport grinned.

"Is that a dare, sir?" Jenny said very seriously.

"Director Shepard, I'm not messing around with your safety here. I know you'll enjoy Sydney. You're flight leaves at 0630. Good luck."

The screen went blank and she roughly pulled the headset off. "That guy can really be an ass." She turned and stalked back up to her office. Knowing that Gibbs was out of the office, she decided to finish up the work that was currently on her desk and waited for him to come to her after the SecNav contacted him.

Gibbs stormed off of the elevator and straight towards the Director's office. While in the process of arresting his one and only suspect after a five day hunt, he gets a call from SecNav about a new assignment. Ignoring Cynthia's protests about going into the office, he opens the door and slams it in the woman's face. "Why the hell do I have to go to Sydney with you?" He yells.

Jenny calmly sets her pen down on her desk and removes her reading glasses to look up at her former lover. "Because I got the orders to go, and I didn't have a choice in the matter for a protection detail." She closed the file and set it in her outbox. "Trust me Agent Gibbs, if I had the choice in who was to accompany me to Sydney, you wouldn't have made the top 100."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why, because you wouldn't be able to stay professional with me so close?" He teased.

"No." Jenny stood and leaned over towards him seductively. "It's because unlike you, I can manipulate everyone else to do what I want." She watched his eyes roam her face before taking a quick glance down at her cleavage. "So, we leave Dulles at 0630 tomorrow. Get your case wrapped up, tell your team goodbye and put someone in charge while you're away."

Gibbs half smiled at her. "I know how to do my job Jen."

They shared a brief smile before Gibbs pushed off of her desk and left. Jenny sat back down and sighed. "This trip is going to keep me on my toes."

On the first leg of their flight, Jen went over the documents she was to discuss with the Royal Australian Navy Commander. She also corresponded several times with her assistant and would relay Gibbs' growing frustration. They kept their distance from one another until they were several hours into the second leg of the journey.

Gibbs roughly sat down in the chair across from Jenny and let his eyes linger over her body. He didn't speak instead letting his stare talk for him. While she tried to continue reading her book under his gaze, after a minute she found it impossible. She glanced up at him. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. Just admiring the view."

Jenny openly laughed. "That's a good line." She set her book down and smiled at him. "You know this is not a vacation."

"I know. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it." He watched her smile. "Look, I know why you left me, and in some way I guess I can't blame you. But I still can't help but the way I feel about you." He confessed.

"Jethro." Jenny whispered as his confession pulled up feelings that she thought she had successfully repressed. "You know that with me being your boss that we can't have a relationship. Even if we thought we could keep it outside of work." He continued to gaze at her and she sighed. "I've never stopped caring about you." Jethro smiled. "There, is that what you wanted to hear?"

He moved over to sit next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her body into his. "I already knew." Gently he kissed the top of her head. "You can't hide from me Jen." She relaxed in his embrace and closed her eyes. "Just rest."

They both dozed off and several more hours went by before the happy couple was jolted awake. Gibbs glanced towards the cockpit as Jenny woke up and began looking around the cabin. "What's going on?"

Gibbs stood. "Stay here." He walked to the cockpit and opened the door. "What the hell?" Both the pilot and co-pilot were dead in their seats. He checked the coordinates of where the plane was flying. "Jen, check this location."

Jenny opened her laptop and entered the information he yelled to her. "Jethro, we're nearly 4,000 miles off course!"

He approached her. "Where the hell are we?"

"Over the South Pacific." She breathed heavily unknown as to how they got to where they were. "What the hell is going on Jethro?"

"Pilots are dead."

"What?!"

"The plane is set on autopilot and almost out of fuel." He began looking around the cabin. "Get a message to Abby on the area of our coordinates and tell her the situation."

"And what situation is that?" She yelled back at him.

Gibbs sighed and looked back at her frightened face. "That we're going to crash." He said solemnly and began he search.

"Oh my God." Jenny said exasperated and began to type. "How much time do we have?"

"I don't know." Gibbs replied as he continued to search.

Jenny finished her message and sent it just as the plane lurched once again. "Jethro!"

He appeared. "Here, put this on." He tossed her a parachute before pulling her clothes out of her luggage. She observed him as she did what he instructed. "We'll look for some kind of land and bail out."

"Bail out!"

"Do you want to wait until the plane hits the water?" Gibbs asked her sarcastically and she shook her head. "Okay." Once he was finished he approached her and framed her face in his hands. "Jen, I won't let anything happen to you. Just trust me."

"I trust you." She replied and instantly Gibbs saw Probationary Agent Shepard once again. "Okay." Quickly he moved and pressed his lips against hers in a brief kiss. "Look out that side and I'll look over here. When we find any kind of land, we jump."

Jenny looked out the window and felt her stomach tying in knots. She trusted Gibbs with her life, but in this current situation she was unsure of their chances of survival. Then she noticed an island they were nearing. "Jethro, there's an island."

Gibbs moved over and looked. "Okay, let's do this." Jenny noticed he was carrying a single luggage bag but didn't question it. They approached the door and he double checked her parachute rigging. "Good, here's your main, and here's your backup." He noticed the flash of fear across her face and kissed her once again. "Trust me." She nodded and Gibbs opened the door to the plane. "Ready?" He yelled and Jenny bravely stepped to the open door and jumped.

Gibbs was right behind her. They free fell for a several hundred feet before Jenny pulled her chute followed by Gibbs. He grunted under the pull on his body from the chute as well as the pull on his leg from the luggage bag he had tied to himself. They rode the air down getting closer and closer to the small landmass.

Minutes later Gibbs entered the water and quickly discarded his harness. He looked to the sky for Jenny and saw her approaching overhead. As he began swimming towards her as she splashed down in the water. Jenny surfaced and began looking for Gibbs. She struggled to keep herself afloat as the chute cords began tangling around her kicking feet.

"Jen!" Gibbs called out as he neared her. He could see that she was having problems and pushed his body to reach her. "Stop kicking and lay back!" She did as he instructed and he untangled her legs and removed the chute harness from her. Gently he pulled her away from the discarded chute and glanced towards the island. "Think you can make the swim?"

"Do I have a choice?" He smiled back at her rebuttal and they began swimming towards the island.

After thirty minutes Gibbs was constantly encouraging Jenny to keep going. "Almost there Jen, just keep kicking." She glanced at him and was about to speak but slipped under the water. "Jen!" Gibbs pulled her up and she started coughing. "Just breathe."

Jenny coughed several times and felt Gibbs pulling her from behind as she looked up towards the blue sky. Once she caught her breath she let her body relax as Gibbs pulled her along as he swam. Eventually they got close enough to land that the water began aiding them and they washed upon shore in a heap of exhaustion.

Gibbs' lungs felt like they were on fire under the extreme stress they had just endured. He was content to lay on the sand and breathe. Jenny felt the same way and it took them half an hour to get to their feet. She watched him untie the luggage bag from his leg. "I wondered how you were going to keep track of that."

"Come on, first thing we need to do is get off the beach and find water." He instructed.

Jenny pulled off her suit jacket and tossed it down next to the bag when they reached the tree line. "There was water on the plane."

"Yeah, I put all of it in the bag. Drink one bottle, for now, but we need to see if there's any here." He looked down as she pulled out a bottle and handed it to him.

They each drank the water as Jenny took in their surroundings. "I hope Abby got my message."

Gibbs sighed. "Me too." He glanced into the trees. "Come on."

As he kept an eye out for water, Jenny was looking at the variety of birds in the trees. She also took note of the fruits that lined the trees and bushes. "Do you think there's anyone on this island?"

"Hard to say." He responded as they continued to walk.

Eventually they found a small spring and after Gibbs tested the water to unsure it was fresh they filled their empty water bottles. They gathered a variety of fruit and returned to the beach.

"So, now what?" Jenny asked and got a sarcastic look from him. "Sorry Jethro, but I've never been stranded on an island before."

He swallowed a bite of the fruit he was chewing. "First, get comfortable. Then arrange two large piles of brush for signal fires, and then settle in for the night."

Jenny looked at him in disbelief. "You're serious."

"What else do you want to do Jen?" He yelled as he stood and removed his shirt. "Sorry, it's not like you can play on your computer here." Gibbs commented before tossing his shirt on the ground and walking off.

Frustrated Jenny opened the luggage bag and began to pull out the garments of clothing and hanging them on nearby bushes to dry. She noticed there were only a few shirts and jeans for him, the remaining clothes were hers. Jenny was thankful when she came across her bathing suit and glanced around for him before changing. She organized the bottles of water he saved and paused as she noticed his SIG and ammunition clips in the bottom of the bag.

Jenny took the gun out and set it on a piece of drift wood to dry along with the spare clips. Thinking the bag was empty and tipped it over and shook it and another surprise fell out. With a shake of her head, Jenny picked up the large knife and looked at the leather sheath that housed it. It was tooled with the insignia for the USMC and under it said Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Her fingers lingered over his name as she thought about how if she'd made a different choice years ago, she would have married him.

Gibbs returned to see Jenny admiring his knife and slowly approached her. "Got one signal fire pile set up." She jumped as he surprised her. "I see you changed."

She glanced down at her suit. "I figured it was more appropriate."

He smirked. "As do I." She passed him the KA-BAR and he unfastened his belt enough to slide on the knife sheath. "Well, I guess I'll get a fire going for us."

"Then what?" Jenny quickly questioned.

Gibbs just shrugged. "We wait."

Darkness had quickly fallen over the island and Gibbs was relaxing with his back against a nearby tree. Jenny added a piece of wood to the fire and kneeled next to him. Feeling defeated she leaned into his body and Gibbs quickly embraced her.

They sat silently together and listened to the fire crackle and waves wash upon the shore.

* * *

TDCSI


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter to this story. I'm just writing it as it comes to me. An idea that wouldn't quit becomes your reading pleasure. Enjoy.

* * *

Gibbs woke as the sun was rising in the east. The sand wasn't the most comfortable ground he had slept on but it wasn't the least either. A smile crossed his face when he noticed Jenny curled up next to him still asleep. His hand instinctively began to stroke her hair. "I liked it when you had long hair." He said softly and she stirred.

She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her. "Why are you awake? It's not like we have an agenda anymore."

He sighed. "I know, but I like watching you sleep."

Jenny laughed and rolled onto her back. Gibbs' let his hand linger so when she rolled back, his hand was over her chest. She glanced at him and he raised an eyebrow at his innocence. "Really, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled and moved so he was hovering over her. "Since there's nothing else to do, and we're technically not at work."

She watched him close in and the male smell of him overtook her senses and she welcomed his kiss. The feel of his lips on hers sent her into overdrive and she let a moan slip from her throat. Gibbs deepened the kiss and as their tongues dueled, his hand cupped her breast. Jenny's hands slid down his bare back and she gripped his skin as his hands and tongue worked on her now exposed breasts.

"Oh God Jethro." Jenny moaned and lightly clawed at his back.

Slowly Gibbs kissed his way down her stomach and stopped just at the top of her bikini bottoms. He glanced up to see her completely lost in his touch and it brought a smile to his face. He knew that he was the only one who could take her to a new level of ecstasy. His teeth nipped at the material teasing her further. Gibbs inhaled deeply taking in her essence and it drove him mad.

He managed to remove his jeans and pull her bottoms off before settling between her legs. Gibbs kissed her deeply as he rolled his hips and entered her. Jenny moaned against him and her fingers dug into his back. He began to slowly thrust and kissed along the side of her neck. "This is where I belong." He whispered into her ear.

Jenny moaned as he made love to her on the sand. Her legs wrapped around his strong body as he thrusted. "Yes, don't stop."

Under her request Gibbs started to pick up the pace and held his upper body up on his elbows and looked down at her face. His body quickly responded to her cries of pleasure and as he felt her orgasm beneath him and her walls tighten around his length, Gibbs thrusted one last time and held himself deep inside of her as he climaxed.

Gibbs' body heaved as he recovered from the earth shattering orgasm he'd just experienced. Jenny stroked his back as the sun coming over the horizon kissed their naked skin. "That was amazing."

He kissed her softly and smiled. "I agree." Slowly he disengaged himself from her body and pulled her to her feet. "Join me in the water for a quick bath."

Jenny grinned and let him lead her to the water. Minutes later Gibbs held her in his arms as he stood waist deep and impaled her once again.

Washington DC

Abby is crying as she reads the message sent from Jenny for the fifth time. McGee enters and sits beside her. "We'll find them Abs."

She dried her eyes and pulled up the location Jenny had sent. "They were in the area of the French Polynesia islands." The map appears before them. "Thousands of square miles of thousands of tiny little islands."

"Abby, I'm sure they made it to land. The question is to which one." McGee continues to type on the computer. "Okay, they took off as scheduled from Honolulu. The plane's transponder was registering the course change." His fingers clicked over the keys a few more times. "It appears to maintain a steady heading before the transponder disappears shortly after the heading change."

"And if we follow that heading…" Abby used her computer to plot out a prospective course. "The plane would have passed over these islands." She squeals with delight.

Ducky walked into the lab in time to hear Abby's shriek of delight. "I'm thinking you've discovered good news."

She danced over and embraced the older man. "I found them! Well, at least a search area. A very large search area."

McGee is typing away on his computer. "The majority of these islands are uninhabited. I'll forward the information to Tony and Ziva."

"Don't forget our new acting Director and SecNav." Ducky reminds him.

"Yeah, they're on the list." He says.

Abby begins making a search plan for Tony and Ziva once they reach the first island. "They should arrive tomorrow and can charter a boat to start going island to island searching for them." She says with great hope in her voice.

The Island

Jenny is sitting under a tree in her bathing suit watching silently as Gibbs in standing in a shallow pool of sea water. She grins as she watches him fish with the sharpened spear he made. As she's watching he takes several unsuccessful jabs at the fish before he strikes and he pulls up the spear with his catch impaled on the end.

"Told you!" He yells at her as he approaches her with the dying fish on the end of the pole.

"You catch it, you cook it."

He smiles and pulls her to her feet. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They walked back to their small campsite and as Gibbs began preparing his catch to be cooked, Jenny removed her top and strode out into the sun and lay down on her back. Gibbs stopped to watch her and smiled. After a moment he went back to his task at hand.

While the fish was cooking he glanced out towards the water and noticed Jenny had rolled over and was now sunning her backside. Gibbs just shook his head and carefully watched their meal. Once the fish was cooked to his liking, he pulled the meat off and puts it on a palm leaf. Seeing Jenny was still enjoying the sun he whistled loudly getting her attention.

Jenny stood and walked over to him. "Smells edible."

"Funny." He said as she sat down and Gibbs couldn't stop staring at her exposed chest.

"Jethro."

"I think you should walk around like that more often."

Jenny laughed at him. "I think you've been drinking too much salt water." He smiled back at her and they ate the cooked fish in near silence. "When do you think they'll find us?

He sighed and looked at her. "I hope soon. But then again if you insist on walking around like that, I hope never."

She shook her head. "It's a way to beat tan lines." Jenny finished her fish and stood up. "Thanks for lunch." Gibbs watched as she walked back out onto the warm sand and return to her tanning session.

Honolulu

"Well, we were leaving, but there's a freak storm crossing those islands right now." Tony said into the phone. "Ziva's trying to arrange a flight to Pago Pago."

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee is already ahead of you." The acting director informed him.

"Way to go McGeek." Tony responded.

"Tony there's a C-17 headed there in fifteen minutes. The pilot has just received orders to take you guys there. From there I've got you booked to Tahiti." McGee told Tony through the secure line in MTAC.

"Wow, I'm quite impressed Timmy."

"Enough with the cute names. You two just focus on retrieving Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard."

"Yes sir." Tony ended the call and called over to Ziva. "Change in plans!"

The Island

Darkness came early as the storm clouds covered the sun. When the wind and rain accompanied it, Gibbs and Jenny sat huddled under the palm trees as the rain pelted down on them. The sea attacked the shoreline and the lightning lit up the night sky. Jenny huddled as close as she could and would jump with each clap of thunder. Gibbs tried to use his body to shelter Jenny from the onslaught of the storm. He held her close and tried to keep her calm as the storm rolled over the island.

Hours later the gentle lapping of water stirred Jenny awake. She shivered against Gibbs' body. "Cold?"

She glanced up and he smiled down at her. "How long have you been awake?"

The very beginnings of light allowed him to see. He inhaled deeply. "I never slept." Gibbs could read the look on her face and he slowly moved several stray hairs out of her eyes. "You fell asleep right after the storm passed. I watched over you while you slept."

Jenny pried herself from his grasp and walked into the cover of the bushes. Gibbs grinned knowing that women had a thing about men watching them pee. He managed to stand under protest from his body and went the opposite direction to relieve himself. When he returned he stopped to watch Jenny as she was gathering their scattered clothes and hanging them up to dry. He was content to just watch her keep busy.

She could feel his eyes upon her as she gathered their clothes, but didn't dare look over at him. Jenny finished hanging up their few articles of clothing before looking at him. "I'm going to get some fruit, think you can handle getting some fish?" Gibbs smiled at her and picked up his fish spear.

After they ate a mid-morning meal, Gibbs began seducing Jenny. He was kissing the back of her neck as she sat on the sand. "I need you." He whispered and she was content to just to let him take control.

Gibbs slowly removed the top to her bikini and began to kiss down her chest as he gently eased her back onto the sand. Jenny kept her eyes closed and let her body get lost in his touch. Only when she felt him hovering over her did she open her eyes and met his ice blue stare. He moved and in a gentle motion sheathed himself in her body. They slowly made love to one another and paced themselves until the need for release became too intense. Jenny gripped his back roughly as his thrusts became more intense.

"Jethro." She called out as her orgasm began to wash over her and seconds later he joined her in bliss.

He relaxed and moved to lie next to her with his chest heaving. "I love you Jen."

Knowing what she now knew about his past, Jenny stood up and grabbed her bikini before walking quickly down the shore away from him. She wiped the tears from her eyes that had quickly formed but threatened to fall.

Gibbs watched her for a moment before pulling on his jeans and following her down the shore. He kept silent as he followed. Something he had said affected her and he needed to know what the problem was. Jenny eventually stopped and sat on a rock overlooking the end of the beach. She felt his presence behind her and just started to speak.

"I know what I did after Paris was a mistake. Of course at the time I didn't think about my future with you, just my career. I know that deep down you still love Shannon and Kelly. I understand that they will always be a part of you, but I just don't know how I would have compared." Jenny said and began to sob.

He sighed and climbed the rock to sit beside her. Gibbs reached around her and pulled her body close to him. "I can't say what would have happened if Shannon and Kelly weren't murdered. I'm sure I'd be a colonel in the corps. But I can't change the past and what happened, happened." Gibbs rubbed her bare arms hoping to ease her concern. "If someone told me that I was going to meet my soul mate after my life had fallen apart, I would have called that person a liar. But then I met you." Jenny leaned into his embrace and listened to his words. "I love you Jen, and I always have. Nothing on this earth is going to stop that."

Jenny sat in Gibbs' embrace and just enjoyed his touch. She knew things between them needed to be aired out and right now there was no better time than the present. "I'm sorry I left you."

"Jen, you need to stop apologizing."

"It's a sign of weakness, I know."

Gibbs scoffed. "Yeah, well like I said, what's done is done. And look at the woman you have become since you left."

Pago Pago

Tony and Ziva wearily walked off the cargo plane. "I'm about to fall over on my face." Tony said as he threw his pack over his back.

"One more ride then we can get some rest. There's no point in being tired on our feet and trying to find them." Ziva said to him.

"Dead, it's dead on our feet and I think I passed that stage several hours ago." Tony walked next to Ziva as they walked across the tarmac to hanger ten.

Mere hours later they landed at the Faaa airport on the island of Tahiti. Tony and Ziva were dragging ass once on the ground.

"Look Ziva, it's a Hilton Hotel. We're saved!" Tony exclaimed as they hailed a cab.

Tony fell asleep instantly after taking a shower while Ziva corresponded with Abby and McGee. "I've contacted Mike Franks and he said there are two former platoon mates of Gibbs' that happen to live there. They have a large boat and said they'd be willing to aid in the search for Gibbs and the Director."

Ziva shook her head in amazement. "You are amazing McGee."

"Hey, I was the one who called Mike." Abby said from behind McGee. "He said, 'Don't worry about Probie, he knows his way around a bad situation.'" She tried to mimic Mike's voice.

They shared a laugh before getting to the plan. Abby sent a map of all the islands in the area of where the plane could have gone down. "There's a lot of islands here Abby."

"Yeah, but McGee and I have already ruled out inhabited islands, your biggest problem is going to be the way they're scattered around. It may take a day to search an island and another day or two of travel. Sorry guys, but it's the best I can do." Abby apologized thinking she couldn't help more.

"Abby this is great. We have the satellite phone and will be in contact every day. Tell Ducky we'll bring them home."

* * *

TDCSI


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the huge delay, but I started a new job that's going to demand a lot of my attention through the spring. I'll keep on writing when I get time so please bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 3

A week had passed for Gibbs and Jenny on the island. He watched as Jenny swam in the gentle surf. He brought a hand up and ran it over the beard that had grown in the past week. The back of his mind was churning with the many scenarios and 'what if's'. He looked around at the small open camp they had established and decided that it was time to settle in for the long haul. Gibbs went into the trees and began gathering what was needed to assemble a shelter.

In the meantime, Jenny walked to the area of the beach that had some large rocks and decided to look for any shell fish that may be hanging around the rocks. She found it relaxing to be on her own and doing something productive. She dove down under the water and began to look for anything edible.

After an hour Jenny decided to call it quits. She walked casually back towards the campsite and noticed a difference. "Jethro, what have you been up to?"

He glanced at her from around the small three sided lean he'd assembled with limbs from the native trees that were tied together with strips of palm leaves. "I figured that we might want a little bit of cover if we get another storm."

Jenny smiled at him. "Do you think we'll be here that much longer?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I hope not. I could use a shave."

"You could." She saw him smirk at her comment. "I guess you'll just have to pretend we're in some exotic country where women don't shave."

Now he had to laugh. "I think this counts Jen." Gibbs stopped working and pulled his knife from the sheath. "If you want to give this a try…"

"Ha! I'm not putting that huge sharp knife anywhere near where I need to shave."

"Didn't think so." He went back to working. "So, I guess we'll just have to get used to each other's extra hair for the time being."

Jenny shook her head and heard a splashing noise. "Jethro, something's in the water."

They both walked down to the shoreline and noticed the cause of the noise. "It's a tuna." Jenny stopped and watched as Gibbs approached the struggling fish. "Looks like something already tried to eat him." He removed his knife and stabbed the fish in the head. "You like tuna?"

Gibbs used his knife to cut up the fish while Jenny stoked the fire. "How much are you going to cook?"

He laughed. "All of it. Or should I put the leftovers in the fridge?"

"Smart ass."

"Put these on those leaves." He handed her several cuts of the meat and she arranged them. "Now just set it right on top of the fire." Gibbs watched Jenny as she placed the leaves with tuna over the fire. "Well, at least you can't burn the kitchen down."

"Ha ha Jethro." She watched as he continued with his construction project and she watched the fish cook on the leaves. "Do you think they're even looking?"

"Of course. Don't start thinking negatively now Jen. You know just as well as I do that they are looking."

Middle of the Pacific Ocean

After a one day delay in the harbor, Tony, Ziva, and the two former members of Gibbs' platoon arrive at a small group of islands that Abby indicated as the start of possibilities. As the yacht cut through the surf Tony and Ziva looked ashore with binoculars hoping to see signs of their bosses.

"Gibbs would love the name of this boat." Tony commented to her as he searched. "I mean it's perfect, 'Beer Thirty'. Even I couldn't have thought of anything better.

Ziva glances down at her watch and sighs. "It's been a week since there was any sign of the plane."

"So, that doesn't mean squat when it comes to Gibbs." Tony snapped quickly. "Gibbs isn't just going to lay down and die." Tony sighed deeply. "He's out here somewhere."

Washington DC

Abby has a map set up with blips indicating islands that have been searched by Tony and Ziva. She sat in her desk chair looking at the new dot she just added when Ducky entered her lab and noticed her solemn mood. "What's the matter my dear?"

"It's taken Tony and Ziva a week to cover the first five islands. By my estimation if Gibbs and Jenny are on the last island, two months could pass before they are found. How long can a person survive on bananas?"

Ducky laughed at her banana comment. "I bet there's more to eat than bananas on the islands. There are other fruits and a variety of fish. I'm sure Jethro is taking good care of Jenny."

The Island

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out as she reaches her peak and climaxes beneath Gibbs. He grunts as his release hits him causing his body to shudder. She ran her hands up and down his back feeling his muscles beneath her fingertips.

Their time on the island so far has taken a toll on their bodies. Gibbs has dropped about fifteen pounds and Jenny has dropped a few herself.

"We need to keep a positive attitude." He reminds her.

"After that, I'm positive."

Gibbs laughs as he moves to lie next to her under his small shelter. "What's it been now, almost three weeks?"

"Something like that." She responded. "I hope they hurry. I don't know how much more of this island diet I can take."

With a smile Gibbs pulls her to his side and kisses her hair. "Just let me know if you're going to go crazy on me."

The next morning Gibbs and Jenny went about their usual routine. Gibbs would make adjustments to his small shelter and Jenny would forage for fruits further in on the island. Her usual bounty consists of bananas and papayas, but this morning she notices a mango tree.

When she returns to camp, she reads the note in the sand from Gibbs and smiles. After placing her fruit on the ground, Jenny heads off towards the small area where Gibbs has the most luck fishing. Jenny perched herself on a nearby rock and watched as he waded slowly through the small pool and speared another fish.

"You're getting good at that." She commented.

"Better than getting worse. We'd probably starve to death." Gibbs replied. "I know I've lost quite a bit of weight, and you don't have much spare to lose."

While the fish was cooking Jenny was becoming nauseous from the smell. "I'm getting so sick of eating fish."

"Hey, we need to eat protein." Gibbs noticed her face. "You feeling okay?"

"The smell…" She stood up and took several steps towards a near-by tree and vomited the small contents of her stomach.

Gibbs was by her in an instant. "Jen." He rubbed her back as she tried to empty her stomach. "I'll look for something else besides the fish."

When she felt as if she wasn't going to continue to throw up, Jenny stood up and rubbed her face. "Thanks."

"Why don't you lie down for a while today. I'll go see if I can find something else to eat." Gibbs helped her back to the shelter and removed the fish from the fire. He picked up several pieces of cooked fish before walking off into the trees. Jenny did as Gibbs requested and eased down on the warm sand. She was asleep in minutes and felt completely at ease.

Gibbs walked through the large stand of trees and noticed a downed tree. He approached the decaying wood and pulled his knife. Cutting through the dried wood was relatively easy for him and it exposed a gathering of large white grubs. He pulled several of the grubs from the wood and wrapped them up in a palm leaf. After gently closing the log, Gibbs returned to the camp site. He smiled at Jenny as she slept and wondered how he was going to get her to eat grubs.

While he's cooking his new catch for lunch, Gibbs notices the kelp Jenny has hanging on a small drying rack he constructed. Deciding to experiment, he lets the grubs cook a little longer before taking one and wrapping a piece of kelp around it. With a big breath of confidence he pops it in his mouth and quickly chews and swallows.

Once he's decided that it's not as horrible to eat as it looks, he prepares one for Jenny. "Hey Jen." She wakes and glances at him. "Got something for you to try."

"Better not be worms."

He glances down at the kelp covered grub. "No worms. Just pop it in your mouth chew and swallow."

She takes his offering and does as he suggested. Gibbs watches her eat the grub and waits for a shriek of horror, but it never comes. "It's food I guess. What is it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Gibbs asks and glances down at the covered grubs.

Jenny follows his eyes but can't see what he's talking about. "I guess it's best kept as a surprise."

Gibbs smiles at her. "I can do that." He looks at the forgotten fish. "Fish?" He offers.

"Ew, no. I've had enough fish for a lifetime." She took another kelp wrap from him and ate it. "I'm going to finish my nap."

Washington DC

McGee had been going over every aspect of security footage from the airport in Honolulu. He was looking for any link to explain why his bosses were rerouted and left for dead. Again he's working at his desk well after dark and regular NCSI hours. McGee runs his hands through his hair almost admitting defeat when he catches something. "What the…" He double checks the tape and notices in the far distance two men entering the hanger dressed as pilots.

The next morning he and Abby are going over the many angles of the videos to try and track the two mystery men down. Abby is determined to follow and even after losing track of them several times, she paused the tape right before they enter the plane. "Check out his hand McGee."

He watches as Abby zooms in. "Can't hide that."

"Nope. As to what organization he's representin' will take me a bit longer, but we can confirm that the pilots Gibbs said were dead on the plane were on a suicide mission." She began to furiously type away on her key board while McGee worked next to her.

Several hours later Abby and McGee stood in MTAC with the acting Director and SecNav presenting their evidence. "The tattoo traces back to an old school Russian mob that was once thought to have fizzled out but in reality, they were just lying low." Abby explained. "This man, Sergei Mikhailov…" She shows his picture. "…is apparently now in charge and has been seen associating with a Natasha Lenkov, who runs a successful import/export business."

"We know they have done business in the past, but we're not sure how to connect them to Gibbs and Director Shepard." McGee says.

"Good job you guys. Keep digging into the past of these two Russians and see what you can come up with." SecNav Davenport ordered.

The Island

The following morning Gibbs and Jenny are sitting quietly in the sand enjoying one of the mangos she had gathered. "I've never really been a fruit eating guy, and I guess after this is over, I still won't be a fruit eating guy."

Jenny laughed at his comment. "Well, fruit is good for your health."

"I think too much fruit can be hazardous to your health." He took another bite of the fruit getting juice in his beard. "So, any new conspiracy theories?"

She slowly shakes her head. "I just want to go home."

Gibbs sighed at her sentiment and silently agreed with her. "Fish for lunch or kelp wraps?" He noticed the color vacate her face at the mention of the fish. Jenny tied to hold back as her stomach churned but was unsuccessful. She rushed away from the campsite to empty her stomach once again. Gibbs was right behind her. "Jenny, something's going on here. Yesterday and today you're vomiting." She continued to empty her stomach as Gibbs held her hair. He patiently waited for her to finish and calm down. As Gibbs held her he suddenly had a brief flashback from his past. "You know, this reminds me of when Shannon had morning sickness with Kelly." Jenny glances up at him with a stunned look on her face. "Jen, you and I both know there's a possibility you could be pregnant. This only confirms any suspicions."

She decided to stay quiet and just let him hold her. Gibbs took her silence as a way to compromise and after several minutes helped her to her feet. He escorted Jenny back to the site and helped her to lie down. Once she was comfortable Gibbs eased down behind her and instinctively his hand rested over her bare stomach. Deep down inside, Gibbs was hoping that resting beneath his hand was his growing child.

* * *

TDCSI


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another update for those of you reading along.

* * *

Chapter 4

Abby woke suddenly from sleeping over her key board. She frantically looked around and saw McGee sleeping on the floor. "McGee!" She kicked his leg and he wakes up. "I've figured it out!"

McGee climbed to his feet and wipes the sleep from his eyes. "Figured what out?"

"God, I can't believe I didn't think of this before." She begins typing on her keyboard. "Get Tony and Ziva on the phone."

McGee watches as he dials the satellite phone. "Guys, Abby's figured something out." He pushes the button putting their coworkers on speaker phone.

"What the hell Abby? It's like two in the morning here!" Tony complains.

"Bite me Tony, but I think I've figured out a way to narrow the search even more." She types away.

Ziva groans. "Isn't there a way to track the plane besides what we are doing now?"

McGee shakes his head. "No. The transponder went dead before it flew over the islands, and there has been any report of wreckage found."

"So, what the hell is Abby doing?" Tony asks obviously wanting to go back to sleep.

"I had a dream." She responds. McGee just looks at her and five time zones away, Tony and Ziva share a confused stare. "Think you guys, you're on a plane you know is going to crash. What do you do?"

"Jump out." Ziva quickly answers.

"Yeah, but do you just jump out randomly? Or…" Several more clicks and a new map pops up. "Wa-la!"

McGee looks at her new map. "You stay in the plane and jump out when you see land."

"Exactly McGee! Now you're thinking like Gibbs." She praises. "Ziva, I'm sending you a new map." Abby finishes sending the new search area. "You should have better luck with this one. There's only about fifteen islands that will need to be checked."

"Abby, you're a genius." McGee praises her. She squeals and leaps into his arms.

The Island

Gibbs slowly opens his eyes and notice it's still dark out. The fire has dwindled to a few glowing ambers, but he's looking for his missing companion. As his eyes focus to the darkness, Gibbs quickly realizes that there's enough light from the moon to highlight the beach. He spots Jenny's silhouette sitting near the shoreline. Knowing she's deep in thought, Gibbs adds a few more pieces of wood to the fire and slowly makes his way down to the shore.

He eased down next to Jenny but didn't let any part of him touch her. He wanted her to initiate it. Gibbs sat silent and watched along with her as the water gently lapped at the sand. Jenny refused to look at him as he sat down. She maintained her position on the sand with her knees pulled towards her chest. While trying desperately to hide her emotion she knew that with him waiting next to her it would cause her to eventually break down.

So instead she started talking. "I think if we weren't stuck on this damn island that I would be more excited about the possibility of being pregnant. But knowing that there's a chance that we aren't going to be found…" Her emotions began getting the best of her and she began to sob.

Gibbs sighed and pulled her over into a warm embrace. "Jen, they'll find us. I know right now after this long it feels like it may never happen, but we need to stay positive." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll light the fire tomorrow afternoon. Maybe there will be a passing boat or plane somewhere that will see the smoke." He hoped it would ease her worry.

After a few minutes near the water, Gibbs helped Jenny back towards the now crackling fire. They eased down to the warm sand and he held Jenny in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.

This time it was Jenny waking alone. She noticed the fire had several new pieces of wood on it, and sitting near her was a leaf with a sliced mango waiting for her. With a smile she pulled the offering to her and remained lying as she ate the fruit. Down near the large burn pile, she noticed Gibbs adding a large amount of green leaves to it. While she ate, Jenny continued to watch him work. She noted that since he'd lost weight, his jeans hung low on his hips, but she also noted that his chest was more defined.

Gibbs finished adding to the pile and returned to the small camp fire. He smiled when he noticed that Jenny was awake. "Good morning."

"Morning. Thanks for breakfast."

He smiled at her. "Don't eat too much too fast or you won't keep it down." Gibbs finished with a wink as he grabbed a piece of flaming wood.

Jenny grinned. "I don't think I'll have any problems this morning."

Gibbs took the piece of fire back down the beach and tossed it into his large pile. He started back towards Jenny as the fire grew. Once back at their camp, Gibbs sat down and watched the fire grow. "Well, I guess we wait."

As the fire burned, Jenny cleaned herself up in the surf after eating her breakfast and smiled as she felt no nausea at all. "Maybe it was just the fish." She said to herself. When she made her way back to the trees, she noticed Gibbs lying on his stomach using a rolled up shirt as a pillow, and sleeping soundly. Jenny decided she needed to keep busy, Jenny walked off into the trees.

'Beer Thirty'

Tony and Ziva studied the new map as the yacht motored south. "Several of these islands have people living on them this time of the year." Henry pointed out the islands inhabited. "If Gunny made it to one of them, we would have heard something by now." Tony and Ziva let the older man look over the map. "I would investigate these right here." He pointed out several possibilities. "If Gunny is his same ol' stubborn self, then these would be my bet."

The agents looked at each other. "Sounds good to us." Ziva responded.

Henry nodded. "Good. We'll be near the first one by sunrise."

Unable to return to sleep, Tony and Ziva sat at the front of the boat as it went through the dark water.

As expected the sun had lightened the sky enough to see, and when they arrived at the first island on the map they scoured the shoreline with their binoculars as they circled the landmass. With no luck they headed towards the next island on the map. Aware that it would take them several hours to reach the next one, Ziva decided to get in a quick nap. Tony was unable to sleep so he continued to watch the horizon in hopes of any sign.

He went below deck for a quick lunch and was back on lookout. Tony knew that somewhere in the vast area his boss was patiently waiting to be rescued. Henry joined Tony on the deck. "Down this way there's a cluster of islands that people frequent during the day on occasion."

Tony sighed and looked through the binoculars in the direction they were heading. He scanned the horizon and stopped. Pulling the binoculars down he wiped the lenses with the material on his shorts before looking through them again. "That looks like smoke."

Henry grabbed the lenses from Tony and looked through them. "No one on these islands makes fires big enough to be seen long distances, in fear of setting the whole island on fire." He continued to look. "That's got to be a signal fire."

"Gibbs." Tony whispered. "Head for the smoke." He stood fast on deck and kept an eye on the distance. Tony couldn't see the smoke without looking through the binoculars and even then it was barely visible.

Ziva joined him shortly after. "So, you saw smoke?"

"Yeah, it's Gibbs Ziva, I just know it." He said and she put a hand on his shoulder as they stood watching.

By nightfall they had to slow their speed with not being able to see and navigating by GPS and depth sonar. Tony refused to leave topside and decided to get some rest in a chair. Ziva was down below studying the map with Henry as he informed her about the islands.

The night seemed long with the anticipation but because of their travel at night, as sea began to become visible and they picked up speed as the island came into view. Tony frantically scoured the beach as Henry skillfully maneuvered the yacht to coast as close to the shore as possible. Ziva was looking towards the opposite end of the island.

Tony could feel every beat of his heart as he searched. As he looked he noticed something off with the tree line ahead of them. He focused and pointed it out. "Henry, over there!" Ziva joined him in searching and when Tony saw the outline he whispered. "Boss." He tossed the binoculars on the deck and pulled his shirt from his head. "Boss!" He yelled as he leaped from the boat and began frantically swimming. Ziva was on his heels and jumped into the water. Henry stopped the boat and moved to watch the two agents swim for the shore. Tony reached the shore and his legs churned against the tide and as he hit the sand began running. "Boss!"

Gibbs was still asleep but thought he was dreaming of DiNozzo yelling at him. He slowly woke and heard DiNozzo's voice once again. Gibbs rolled onto his back and opened his eyes just as Tony landed right next to him.

"Boss!" Tony hovered over him.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs reached up and pulled Tony into a fierce hug.

"I knew I'd find you." Tony had tears spilling from his eyes as Ziva joined them.

"Gibbs!" She called out and fell to the ground covering her boss as well.

After a minute they managed to separate themselves and pulled Gibbs to his feet. "I've never been more happy to see the two of you." He hugged them both once again. "Jenny's around here somewhere." Gibbs turned and looked at the sand. He read her single worded message and Gibbs then yelled into the trees. "Jenny!" Tony and Ziva waited behind their boss.

Jenny was doing her usual morning routine of hunting fruit when she heard Gibbs call for her. She started walking back towards him but after thinking that he had never called for her before began to run thinking there was a problem. As she neared the beach she saw him standing next to Tony and Ziva. "Jethro!" She called out and ran to him. Tears quickly fell down her face as she embraced her lover and his two best agents. She openly cried against them as they all shared a moment of relief.

"Hey." Gibbs whispered and separated from her. "Let's go home." Jenny nodded and Gibbs leaned down to kiss her.

Both Tony and Ziva shared a moment of confused excitement before heading towards the water. Gibbs and Jenny followed and the four of them swam to the waiting yacht. Gibbs was the last to board the vessel and came face to face with an old acquaintance. "Not exactly the best vacation spot Gunny."

"It wasn't planned that way Henry." Gibbs accepted the open hand and shook his former platoon mates' hand. "Where did they dig you up at?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. Me and Scout live on Tahiti alone, and then I get this random call from a Special Agent McGee. Said your name and described the trouble and we were in."

"How is Scout?" Gibbs asked.

Henry shrugged. "The same."

Gibbs solemnly shook his head. "Got a shower on this monstrosity?"

"Down below."

Gibbs escorted Jenny down below deck and they looked over the amenities. "I need to ask Ziva for a razor." Jenny said and just as she walked out of the bathroom was greeted by Ziva.

"Here, thought you might want some more feminine products to clean up with." Ziva handed her the small bag.

"Thank you." She stepped back into the small room and took off her bikini and got into the shower. After shampooing her hair, Jenny began to shave under her arms. She was focused on her task at hand when she heard the buzz of electric clippers. "I hope you're not shaving your head."

Gibbs snickered. "Just my face. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah." She replied and continued her task.

Once finished clipping off his over grown facial hair, Gibbs covered the remaining scruff with shaving cream and started to shave his face smooth once again. When he was done he removed the remains of his jeans and stepped into the shower.

"Jethro." Jenny said as she was rinsing the conditioner out of her hair.

His eyes scanned over her body and he glanced lower. "Finally got to shave huh?"

"Yes. I feel much better." He smirked at her and leaned forward and sucked in her bottom lip. She moaned softly and Gibbs deepened the kiss. As he kissed his way to her neck Jenny was gripping his shoulders tightly as he started to kiss lower.

Gibbs sucked in a nipple and Jenny hissed in pleasure. "I think I should inspect this shave job myself." He eased down to his knees and kissed her stomach.

"Oh God, Jethro!" Jenny's body was unable to react on its own as Gibbs moved her left leg over his shoulder. Slowly he kissed closer to her sex and her breathing increased. He knew she was trying to keep as quiet as possible but when he ran his tongue over her pleasure button she cried out. "Jethro!" He then sucked harder and inserted a finger into her and stroked her g-spot. Jenny gripped his hair in her fist as her orgasm washed over her.

Tony and Ziva had just walked down to the cabin and set clothes on the bed for their bosses when Jenny's cries of pleasure filled the cabin. "Alright boss."

"Tony." Ziva scolded as they heard Jenny cry out again. "Out!"

"Ha ha ha. You go boss!" Tony said as Ziva pushed him up the stairs.

* * *

TDCSI


End file.
